


Brown Eyes

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based of tumbler prompt, Dinosaurs, First Date, First Kiss, Hurt Peter, I Love You, M/M, One Shot, Peter is over 18, Protective Deadpool, Protective Wade, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Spideypool - Freeform, Stark Tower, Superfamily, Tumblr Prompt, Wade Wilson is a romantic sap, because why not, high Peter Parker, hurt spider-man, kind off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Based of the tumbler prompt:"Peter and Wade are secretly dating without the knowledge of the Avengers. During a battle, Spidey is hurt badly which prompts Deadpool to reveal the relationship. The Avenger are in shock but wave it for later because battle. Peter and Wade have no qualms about hiding and don’t defend them because it was their private business.""I don't think a monster like you could ever be loved."Wade laughed. "Me too Tin Man, me too."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might take this one seriously.  
> I love Spideypool with all my heart.  
> I was reading comment on a youtube video and sombody commented 'Ew why do you guys like Spideypool' I was like 'Bitch did you watch the video, it AMAZING.'  
> I'm talking too much...typing too much?  
> Will anybody even read this?  
> God I'm paranodid now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 6.24.2018: spelling issues

_Flashbacks_

Normal 

* * *

_"Come on baby boy," Deadpool said sitting lazily against Peters desk in his room at Stark Tower. Peter was pacing in front of him think about the question Wade had just asked him. Wade had his suit on with the two katana blades strapped to his back like he always did. His mask was pulled up over his nose, so you could only see his chin, lips and bottom part of is cheeks._

_"They would never approve," Peter said stopping in front of Wade. He had on a funny tee-shirt with a red flannel on top. He continued with his pacing._

_"I don't know if you noticed, but I think you parent are gay Petey,"  Wade whispered like it was a secret. Tony and Steve were never a stranger to showing affection in front on the others._

_"You know what I mean," Peter rubbed his forehead._

_"Is it because I *used* to kill people for money and fun, and *now* I do it for the well being of others." Wade pointed out. It was a deal he made with the Avengers. The deal was  he had to stop being a merc and join the Avengers. Or he could continue and at one point of another be taken in by SHEILD custody. He obviously took the Avenger route of that either or._

_Peter gave him a smooth glare telling him the answer was yes. The leaders of earths mightiest heroes would not approve of their son dating an ex-merc. "Peter," Wade breathed out. "I like you, a lot, and your tone ass, but that's not the point here. I like you baby boy, I want you to be mine."_

_Peter stopped his pacing and looked at Wade and sighed conflicted with the decision. He had to admit to himself the he liked Wade. Because deep down all the teasing and the nicknames had got to him. Wade Wilson had dug a special place in his heart. But he couldn't ignore that it was still Deadpool. He wasn't mentally sound, and was known for going in to murder sprees. He was the total opposite of Spider-Man, minus the red costumes._

_"Prove it," Peter walked over to Wade until his knees touch Peter._

_"Prove what?"_

_"Prove that you mean it. Prove that you like me a lot. Prove to me this isn't a cruel joke you are trying to pull on me."_

_"How?"  They were whispering now._

_"Could you,"  Peter swallowed his nerves down, trying to push them into the deepest parts of him. "Could you, make off you mask for me."  It was true that Wade had never taken his mask fully off for nobody Peter knew off. He was too insecure about his face to do that._

_Wade laughed. "It's a face only a mother could love. I'm not sure you're ready for it baby boy."_

_"Show me," Peter said and put a hand innocently on Wade thigh. "Please."  He put pressure on his finger tips when he said it._

_There were so many different things, sexual thing, he could say to the naïve freshly 18 year old. Instead he hung his head down before pulling off the mask._

_Pulling off the only thing that kept himself away from the judgment, and looks._

_Pulling off the mask and leaving himself bare in front of Peter Parker._

_Peter put a finger underneath of his chin so he could see Wade's face. "You have brown eyes," Peter whispered. "Beautiful brown eyes."_

_Wade laughed. "Come on, tell me how fucked up I look."_

_"I think you look beautiful," Peter said and kissed him for the first time._

* * *

 Loki was always trying to mess up earth to mess up Thor's life. Honestly it was more like he was trying to get Thor's attention way from Jane and back to him. So when Loki had took dinosaurs from 70 million years ago and planted them on the front lawn of Stark Tower it was no surprise. Sure, it was unheard of, and ridicules it was still dinosaurs. Wade didn't know the names off all of them just that the ones with tiny arms were T-rex's. 

It was funny to see Captain America try to persuade a Triceratops into a cage. They were all trying to get them into cages. And when Wade put out the idea of just killing them because they were already extinct they were all upset about it. 

"We can not kill them Wade," His boyfriend for just about a year said to him. "There so adorable." 

" _That_ is not adorable." Wade said looking at a dinosaur.  Wade smirked from inside his mask, then walked over to Peter, got really close to his ear and said "What is adorable that ass of yours." An enjoyable tingle went trough his body and down to his pants. They had been to all four bases in their relationship...many time. So many times that it made Peter's legs feel like jelly.  _I love you_ had been said by their six month anniversary. Every thing was going fine in their relationship was that nobody knew. 

Not his dads.

Not his aunts.

Not his uncles.

Nobody, but them. 

Peter's daydream was ruined when he noticed a dinosaur charging right at them. It horned aimed right for Wade's back. Peter wasn't thinking logically. He didn't take in to account that Wade's healing factor was millions of time better than his. He wasn't think about that. He was only focused on the fact the Wade would get hurt, and badly. "Deadpool!" He yelled and pushed him out of the way.

The dinosaur's horn punctured him in the rib and thrusted up making Spider-Man go into the air. He could feel blood pumping out of the wound and down his side. He fell to the ground in a thump that took the air out of him. It was like adding gas to a fire. 

Wade's heart stopped. His eyes widened and lips parted. His breathing stopped and he felt as if he was going to die too. 

He had been stabbed. 

He had limbs cut off of him.

He had been exploded. 

And nothing felt like this. 

Nothing could compare. 

* * *

_"So this is where you live," Peter said walking in to the apartment._

_"Ya," Wade said. "I used to like with Blind Al--long story--but I needed my own space."_

_Wade had come up with the idea to have a date at his place. It was a place where he could be with his mask of in front of Peter. He couldn't take Peter to five star restraunts or_ _to wherever-the-hell-else-you-take-a-hot-date to. They had kept to eating leftover in Peter's room late at night. Yes, it had worked for the first few weeks, but Wade wanted to take him somewhere._

_"It's nice," Peter said looking around. It really was a nice place. Even though Wade had gave up being a merc he sill had enough money saved up in an account that he never need  to work. There was a dark brown, leather couch seated in front of a flat screen TV. A glass coffee table in front of it. He had a small kitchen with white cabinets. He looked down the hall._

_"Bedroom is third door on the right. I have a king sizes bed if you want to try it out," Wade offered from the kitchen._

_Peter blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Food first."  It was defiantly not a no._

_"Some would say it is food, you even get to swallow,"  it made Peter blush rise to his ears. He reached into one of the drawer and pulled out two long pieces of paper._

_"What-what is that," Peter said to flustered to talk right._

_"Mexican Menus." Wade told him. "I have no clue how to cook. I don't think I own a sauce pan." He opened up one of the cabinets to show there was noting inside. "So I hope you like take out."_

_"Like it," Peter took a seat at the counter, taking one of the menus into hand. "I love it. Mexican is my favorite have you tried the Chimichanga?''_

_"They are only my favorite food in the world." Wade said with a smile._

* * *

 "Peter," Wade cried falling beside Peter's bleeding body. He felt around for the wound before apply pressure to it. "Damn it, Fuck shit, mother fucker." he cursed loudly. "Look at me. Just keep your pretty eyes on me okay. Okay? Can you hear me." He would have slapped him across the face to keep him awake if his hands weren't the only think stopping him form bleeding out. "Steve! Tony! Anybody! We have a problem." 

Steve turned around, taking his attention off one of the few dinosaurs left. "Oh Christ," he said. "Peter! Spider-Man? Can you hear me?" He put a hand to his son's face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

"Natasha, Clint, Thor, Deadpool" Tony stepped out of his suite to knell beside his son,  "You think you can finish this?"

"No," Wade said sharply still putting pressure to the wound.  "I'm going with him." He couldn't leave him like this. This was his baby boy, he could abandon him when he got hurt.

"Like hell you are," Tony yelled. "Your the reason he's in this fucking mess in the first place. If he dies, it on you." You could see a vein popping on his neck. 

It was true. 

Peter pushed him out of the way because he loved him. 

If he didn't love him then he would never had pushed him out of the way. 

His was about to walk away, and walk away for good. He was taking Tony's anger and pain for the truth. The only thing that pulled him out of it was Peter.

"D-dad.." Peter gritted out, it was barely a whisperer. " Let...Wade...stay." 

Tony bit his bottom lip, then he looked at Deadpool. Why? Why would he possible want him to come? He couldn't think of anything. 

Peter's eyes started to shutter shut. "Baby boy," the merc said. "I," He looked at Tony and Steve. "Fuck it. I love you, your going to pull through this." 

"I," Peter smiled with his red teeth. "I....want...see...pretty eyes...first." Then he was out. 

* * *

 Wade had never liked the medical wing of the Tower. It smelled like bleach and blood which was a nasty smell. He didn't like the food that they had. Stark had millions of dollar of the food still tasted like shit here. Now, he didn't like it because of how it made him feel. He was scared, sad, and vulnerable. Good news was that Peter was fine...at the moment. If he was a normal person, he would be dead right now. He could still die. 

Now it came down to the awkward waiting game. Tin man and Captain red, white, and blue were sitting in front of Deadpool in his the waiting room. Lady spider, and bow and arrow guy were beside them. Blondie left to deal with little brother, and Bruce was working on Peter. Cap's head was rested on Tony's shoulder. Tony gaze was held hard on Wade. 

"How long," Tony's voice was strained, like he was holding back a scream. 

"How long what?" Wade retorted. He wanted to make a joke about how long his dick was, but thought right now was a bad time. 

"How long have you been using our son," Tony asked his eyebrows pinched together, his lip in a tight line.

"Tony," Steve said sharply looking up at him. 

"I'm not using him," Wade said. 

"Really," Tony said with mock surprise. "because I don't think a monster like you could ever be loved." 

Wade laughed. "Me too Tin Man, me too." Truth was he never thought he could be loved. He wasn't loved by his parents, and he was almost certain the team just tolerated him. But his baby boy did--does love him. There was no question about it. Petey didn't look at him for surface value, or judge him for his past. He didn't see his ugly face, or mental issues. His baby boy saw his beautiful brown eyes. 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while until Tony repeated his question. "How long?"

Wade looked down at his fingers and started to hold them up. "..About.."

"A year and a half," Natasha said from her chair. 

"You knew," Tony and Wade said at the same time. 

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a spy, I'm trained to noticed things." 

"Okay Spider-Lady, I get that," Wade said leaning forward in her chair. "but how?"

"I notice Peter was leaving late at night, so I followed him. He would go into the building and go to the same apartment, Third floor, second on the left." She added. "I waited until he left with somebody. You could imagine how surprised I was when I figured out it was you." 

"What do you mean 'figured out'?" Steve questioned. 

"Because he wasn't in the suit." Natasha said. 

Wade looked at their faces, their confused faces. "Did you think the suite was glued to my fucking body?" 

"No," Tony said. "You just make it seem that way." He turned to Natasha. "How did you figure it out?" 

"How many people do you know that call Peter, baby boy?" She questioned. 

"Why didn't you say anything," Tony was still angry as he asked her.

"Peter's happy. Wade's not _as_ insane any more. I see it as a win, win." She explained to them. 

"You must really like him then," Steve said. 

Wade smiled and laughed lightly. "No, not at all." 

"I'm _in love_ with him." 

* * *

_"You could stay here, you know," Peter said reaching for Wade's ungloved hand. "That is if you want to."  
_

_He didn't have his mask on either._

_Or his shoes._

_Or his shirt._

_Or his pants._

_Just lose hanging boxers._

_Peter wore the same things as him, just not as well in his own opinion. He supported himself on his bent arm, on the bed. The sheets on the bed were a mess, and hot. Very hot. Wade looked back at Peter who was giving him the best puppy dog eyes. He looked at his suite that laid scattered on the grounds, then he looked at the door. This was usually that part were he left, sneaking down the back stair well._

_"Please," Peter said to him. "Nobody will know. My door is locked nobody but me can open it, but me."_

_Wade looked at him and raised his hands into the air. "Okay," He said. "You got me."_

_Peters eyes shined with excitement, neither of them had spent the night before. After all they had only been together for five weeks. Wade got into the bed and laid on his back, his arm extended out for Peter._

_Peter put his head on Wade's shoulder and curled in on him. His body heat being absorbed by Peter. Wade kissed the top of Peter's head before having the best sleep of his life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ever so slight smut, really is just and really over heated kiss.

Bruce came out of Peter's room and explained that he would be fine--sore, but fine. He needed time to sleep and not to be distributive. He was to have no visitations until tomorrow at 8 a.m. 

Wade tried to explain how he need to see Peter. To see with his own eyes that he was okay. That he was still alive. But Bruce told him no. He was about to knock the teeth out of Bruce's mouth before thinking about how upset that would make Petey. He settled for the wall instead. His fist connected with the white wall and effortlessly pushed in leaving a hole. 

"You're paying for that," Tony called out and Wade rushed out of the medical wing. 

He held a certain finger up before pushing the doors open.

* * *

"This is crazy," Steve stared up at the ceiling from his bed. He only got a few hours of sleep here, and there. He could tell from years of sleeping in the same bed Tony was still awake. Both of them were worried about the same things. 

Wade and Peter's relationship. 

He had to admit that Peter had been _almost_ always in a good mode, and Wade was some what sane. Maybe it was a good thing they were together. According to Natasha for over a year, something had to be going right. What bothered him was the he was left in the dark. Did he son not trust him enough to know about his relationship? 

Tony sighed loudly. "I don't know what he was thinking. I mean its Wade fucking Wilson." 

Steve felt like right now was not a good time to correct Tony on his language. "I think, I think it's serious." He rolled on his side to look at his husband, Tony did the same. 

"How can you say that?" Tony accused, obviously not liking the relationship. 

"Nat said it herself, they are happy Tony." he said trying to convince Tony. He still wanted to hear Peter's side of every things.

"He has a reputation for killing people, and for sleeping around," Tony said before his eyes went wide. "Christ do you think him and Peter...." 

Steve winced at the idea of his son having sex. "Probably," He admitted. "You didn't think he would stay a little boy forever did you?" 

"No, but I just thought things would be different," Tony let out another sigh and rolled onto his back. "He would bring home a nice boy or girl home to us, get married a year or two after that."

"Not everybody can be like that." Steve said, "We weren't like that."

"Ya, but we're...special." Tony said. 

Steve kissed the temple of Tony's head. "So are they." 

Then the alarm clock blared, telling them it was 7:30.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning and Wade could not sleep. 

Not at all.

His eyes couldn't stay closed for not than 10 seconds. It didn't take him long to figure out why.

It was Peter.

Because Peter wasn't beside him. For over a year they had slept in the same bed. Peter would either come over to Wade's, or what happened most nights, Wade would sleep in Peter's bed. 

He tried spooning with a pillow, pretending it was Peter, but it didn't work. 

His bed was too cold.

It was too unwelcoming to him.

It was like sleeping in a strangers bed.

So, like any other person would, he broke into the medical bay of the tower. 

There was a nurse checking on Peter when he arrived.  She looked right at him and her eyes went wide and she dropped the clipboard in her hands. "Y-you can't be in here right now sir." She told him. She knelt down to pick up the clipboard she dropped. 

"What is there something on my face," He said sarcastically, because of course she couldn't see his face. Could she.... He put a hand up to his chin and was surprised to feel the scared skin. He hadn't thought of pulling on his suite, all he could think about was Peter. He looked away from the nurse and to the floor. 

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave," She said again. 

"I'm his boyfriend,"  Wade said trying to convince her. "He would want me there."

"I'm not sure this is a--," She tried to say.

"Doll face," Wade called her. "Leave here _now_ with all you teeth, or _later_ with only half." With that she left the room.

He pulled the chair in the corner of the room beside the hospital bed. The sound of the chair being pulled was enough noise to make Peter's eyes flutter. He turned his head to the side.

"..Wade.." 

"I'm here baby boy," He said petting Peter's hair down. "How do you feel?" 

"Like I got hit but I truck," He said trying to sit up. 

"No, no," Wade said shaking a finger at him. "It's not for you to move, your still hurt." 

"Fine," Peter said in defeat and slumped back onto the bed. 

"Your dads would kill me if they know I let you move." Wade said. 

"Oh," Peter said. He did a double take at Wade's worried face. "They know, don't they?"

"Ya." Wade admitted. Personally he thought it could have been worse. Yes, Tony did throw a nasty insult at him (which he would not be telling Peter), but that was nothing on the bad-thing-that-have-happen-to-Wade-Wilson list. It was down at the bottom. "It' wasn't too bad." 

Peter groaned. Then he winced which made Wade's hears shatter into thousands of pieces that could only be glued back together with one of Peter's smiles. He hands went to his injury that was still not healed. "I'm never going to hear the end of if." 

"Wasn't the whole hush-hush thing your idea." 

Peter smiled weakly. "But you went along with it." 

"Still your idea. I think you might be a bad influence on me," 

"Your calling me a bad influence!" Peter laughed. His cheeks started to go pink. "You remember our one year anniversary when you did that thing..."

Wade shifted in his chair, knowing exactly what Peter was thinking of. "I remember you not walking for a week."

"Therefore, you are the bad influence." Peter said softly.

"Shh," Wade said taking Peter's hand. "You need sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."   

* * *

They all meet up at the coffee chart that was being pushed around the Tower. They all got their coffee before going up the see Peter at 8. 

"Where's Wade?" Steve questioned. "I thought he would be here." 

"I don't know," Tony said. "He's Deadpool." He said it like it explained everything. Like it summed up Wade in one word. 

"Where are we standing on this?" Clint questioned taking a bit of a blueberry muffin. 

"I for one don't like it," Tony held a finger out. 

"Trust me when I say: there are good for each other," Natasha said. "Peter always had his noes in a book, when he wasn't Spider-Man, And Wade was just about insane. Now look at them." 

"I think that's the problem here," Steve pointed out. "We haven't seen them together,  _together_ before." 

"Plus," Natasha started. "Peter is 19, he can do what he wants."

"Yes, but Wade is in his...30's I think," Clint said. "If was my kid I would have killed him." 

Tony smiled. "I'd help you hid the body." 

They got of the elevator to go up. Clint and Tony talked about ways they could kill Deadpool...and keep him that way. Natasha and Steve just looked at each other with out saying a thing. 

Before they could even reach Peter's room they were stopped by a nurse. "Hi," She said to them nervously. "There's a man, a man in there with him. He ummm threatened me so I left him in there. I know I should have called but I was just so scared." 

Tony sighed not evening having too "It's just Wade, don't worry." 

She nodded her head and walked away. 

When they walked into the room, Peter was sitting up in the hospital bed eating breakfast. Wade was sitting in the chair with his feet up on the bed, eating a Jell-O cup. 

The first thing that came out of Tony's mouth was, "Damn Wilson you look like shit." 

"Dad!" Peter said. 

"It's okay Petey." Wade said sitting up. "You should me more creative Tin-man. Fugly would have been more fucking creative." 

"Language," Steve correct like he still lived in the 1940's. 

"Who give a shit, captain fucken popsicle." Wade said without thinking. 

"Wade!" Peter used the same voice he used with his dad. "You," he said looking at Wade, "Need to stop with the comments. All of this is going to be hard for them to understand. And you," he said looking at Tony. "You need to be kinder. Yes, Wade has his scares, but underneath of that he is beautiful. I mean under the clothes he looks like a God. Have you see how long his--" Wade quickly put his and over Peters mouth. 

Wade sighed and hung his head. "Baby boy you're getting my in trouble." They all gave Wade glares, even Natasha who was on his side. Wade laughed nervously, "I don't think they want to hear about how long my _legs_ are. Did they give you too much pain meds?" 

"Probably," Peter said. "I feel funny."

"See this is that I mean," Tony said holding a finger to Steve. "He's corrupting our son." 

"If anybody is being corrupted here it is me." Wades stood up. "I haven't thought about killing anybody for fun in a while." It was true too. Peter showed him that there was happiness in the world, that their was good. He showed Wade that not all your problems could or should be solved by killing somebody. 

"Speaking of killing," Clint started. "If we cut your head off, would that kill you."

"Yes," Wade said. "But I would just heal myself back to life." 

"Fire?" 

"Done that. I heal." 

"What if we cut you into a hundred piece and scattered you a crossed the world?" 

"The biggest piece would heal." 

"All equal sizes?" 

"Then you could end up clones. And let me tell you, that never goes well." 

Peter started to laugh. "That would be the weirdest threesome ever."

Their jaws went slack, and Wade winked at him. 

"Christ," Tony muttered under his breath. Tony still couldn't believe this was happening. Why couldn't he see that his son was in a relationship in the first place? 

* * *

_Fury had called them in for an assignment which would take them all weekend to complete. Peter wasn't called in because he wanted to focuse on college. Wade also wasn't called in because nobody had to be killed. Deadpool is basically the executioner for the Avengers._

_Lucky for them they had whole Tower to themselves, and it just happened to be their 6-month anniversary. The elevator dung, letting Peter know that Wade was here. He wasn't wearing his suite, but a dark pair of jeans and a shirt with a few buttons at the top (undone of course). Peter smiled at the fact the he dressed up some what for him._

_Minutes before Peter had called in Mexican food, because according to Wade 'It was their thing'._

_Wade pulled out a heart shaped box from behind his back. "I ate all the white chocolate before I got here." He said. "I know how you don't like them."_

_"It's perfect," Peter stood on his tip toes to kiss Wade. The kiss quickly exoculated, tongues were intertwined in a battel of dominance that Wade would end up winning. Wade dropped the boxes of chocolates on to the ground, so he could put both hand on Peter. Wade's hand had started and Peter waist then move to the small of his back, the finally his perfect ass._

_They moved to the couch, so they could be more comfortable. Wade climbed on top Peter and slipped his hands under his shirt. He fettled with the button of his pants before pushing his finger though the waist band of his boxers. Peter moaned as his fingers wrapped around his growing erection._

_Wade had only given him a few strokes before JARVIS spoke up. "Just to inform you, the rest of the Avengers will be on this floor in ten seconds."_

_"What!" Peter sat up suddenly knocking heads with Wade. "Sorry," He said quickly before rebuttoning his pants._  

_Wade was left on the couch in shock. Then he groaned and readjusted his jeans. "You," Wade turned to him. "Are coming over to my place as soon as you can because I really don't want to deal with this," He looked down, "myself. It seems like a problem you can take care of."_

_"I promise,_ " _Peter said picking up the chocolates from the ground. "Now, you need to get out of here," He said to Wade._

_"Tony step out of the elevator, "...Peter" He said. "Who are you talking to."_

_He turned around quickly, looking to Wade._

_But Wade was already gone, how he managed that, Peter would never know._


End file.
